Typhoon
A classic submarine first built during the 60s to counter enemy boats and other types of submarines, the Russian built Chikatilo-11 Typhoon Attack Submarine is equipped torpedo tubes to counter enemy forces on the high seas, two variants have been built. Currently the Typhoon is used by Yuri's forces of New Russia including the Russian Resistance. * Forth Reich of Yuri - Mark.II variants used, primarily used for the defense of New Russia's waters * Russian Resistance - Currently using Mk.I variants, this uses an experimental anti-ground setup Forth Reich "Hush! They maybe near" - Typhoon Captain - First developed as a basic anti-sea vessel hidden in water, the Chikatilo-11 Typhoon Attack Submarine is one of the Forth Reich of Yuri's personal submarines which are most common perpetrators of sinking several ships during the Kalini Crisis, resulting most losses of combat vessels and merchant ships; Several battlecruisers & other types of naval vessels from other factions have been reported missing over the weeks. Chikatilo Typhoon Submarines have been reported being used against hostile ships, Forth Reich operatives have denied losses of civilian merchant ships mistaking them for hostile vessels, but have compensated any civilian shipping organisations from Russia and New Russia with new vessels. Prototype State & History First prototypes of the Chikalito-11 Typhoon Attack Submarine were recorded in 2015 during Alexander Romanov times before Cherdenko taken office, Anatolyj appointed Alexander as his main defense minister and was put in charge of the Typhoon Attack Submarine project in 2017. Before the crisis began which was around during the Euraisan Conflict, the project was held a success which proved well for the Russian Navy, therefore the submarine was in service. Proving to be a success, Typhoon Subs then saw the high-seas covering their allies and take on anyone who oppose the Russian Federation; but until the Kalini Crisis they have been utilised by all sides, loyalists and separatist factions have been using them to deal with enemy ships from all sea based areas and waters within the country during the civil war. Development To be added... Combat Deployment Records of the sub was first used by the Russian Navy in the Federation and the Separatist Factions during the Kalini Crisis, afterwards they were used by the Forth Reich of Yuri and small operating Russian Resistance naval regiments after 2023, but in 2025 the Mark.I was replaced by a newer and more stable Mark.II, featuring more advanced technology than their older counterparts. Currently the Resistance uses the Mark.I version of the Typhoon, featuring ball-turrets which were installed on the top of the submarine to help deal with anti-aircraft and anti-land forces whilst taking on sea based enemies when required, their stealth capabilities are sometimes compromised easily unlike the Mark.II versions. The Chikalito-11 Typhoon Attack Sub Mark.II was then later made by the Forth Reich, featuring an overhaul on its main design and more better weapons for combat, the new and AROL-44 Advanced Torpedo Launchers were capable of causing more damage than the AROL-37 launchers, known to cause additional damage against enemy vessels and other submarines, newer built Typhoon Subs were deployed in late 2025, following the success of the Laptev Sea Naval Battle. Roles Undertaken To be added... Kalini Crisis Involvement Newer versions of the Chikalato-11 Typhoon Attack Submarines have been involved during the Kalini Crisis, these were spotted sinking enemy ships and several other amphibious vehicles that have been spotted a threat by the Forth Reich itself, the submarine were developed by Russia before the crisis. Used by both Russian Resistance forces and Reich personnel, the Typhoon had two versions which were built during the course of the pre-Crisis days, with the Resistance using the failed multi-role Typhoon project using the Mark.I chassis for main anti-personnel sea combat dealing with land based threats with torpedoes and welded missile launcher pod, whilst the Reich are using the unmodified versions and scratch built Mark.II for main sea combat protecting combat vessels and main merchant ships. Other Users There have been other Typhoon Attack Submarine users, mostly packing other capabilities rather than just being a standard issue anti-sea tasks. Allied accociated nations in the past utilised the Typhoon Attack Subs to take on any forms of terrorist activity which threaten their homeland, temperory use with other forces are known to be confirmed during courses of several battles & conflicts. Russian Resistance "He's on our scope" - Resistance Typhoon Captain - During the Kalini Crisis, there were Typhoon Attack Subs which were converted into multi-purpose combat units whilst deployed on the seas when dealing with multiple threats. The Mark.I was a good starting point in Russia's creation of the Typhoon attack sub, a project was a starting point to turn several of the submarines into some multi-role submarines capable of dealing with aircraft & any land based units that pose a threat to a landing, but didn't turn out as a success before the crisis began; today as the war is still on in Yuri's New Russia, President Anatolyj Cherdenko's ambitions decided to revive the failed project and take the fight to the Reich whenever required. Successor See: Chikatilo-27 "Akula" Missile Sub Before the Akula, there were attempts to make several Typhoon Attack Submarines in the past by Russia to make several submarines into multi-role rather than just sea based combat, this project was authorised by Alexander Romanov in 2015, but he cancelled it in 2016 due to the First Eurasian Conflict brewing up. Behind the Scenes * The Typhoon, is basically the regular old submarine we remember from the Red Alert series, the submarine will be present along with the Sea Scorpion inspired based Python. :* Along with the Reich's Python, the Typhoon Attack Sub is also one of many commandable vessels available for the faction in Reign of Conflagration. * Like other naval units, the Typhoon Attack Submarine won't be buildable at the moment, but later on they will have a possibility of being buildable in Skirmish missions, they will be buildable in missions. :* Currently the Typhoon is being modelled at the moment, coding is not currently being done at the moment but it will be done later on in development. Category:Units Category:Units of the Forth Reich of Yuri Category:Ships Category:Russian Vehicles